The present invention relates to resilient surface coverings and more particularly to resilient composite floor coverings having an encapsulated fabric or scrim to provide an enhanced aesthetic appearance.
Decorative floor coverings such as carpets and vinyl for both commercial and home use are well known in the art. Carpet coverings generally provide a different aesthetic appearance than vinyl, but lack the strength, impact resistance and durability of vinyl. A resilient floor covering signifies the ability of the floor covering to recover from deformations, such as indentations created by furniture legs, shoe heels, dropped objects and the like. The ability to recover distinguishes resilient floor coverings from other types of floor coverings such as carpeting, wood, ceramic and stone. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a resilient composite floor covering that combines the advantages of vinyl with the aesthetic appearance provided by a fabric or scrim having a printed design.
In one embodiment, the laminated fabric floor product of the present invention has a structure that contains an encapsulated fabric or scrim within a vinyl resilient flooring structure. The laminated fabric floor product structure includes a PVC calendered base, a first hot melt film, fabric, a second hot melt film, a calendered clear film, and a high performance coating.
Other substrates besides the calendered base can be used. These can include traditional foamed and non-foamed substrates utilized in the flooring industry. All types of fabrics and scrims can be utilized. Tight fabrics that are printed with a design can be used. The fabrics can be woven and non-woven types. Additionally, scrims that are more open can also be employed. The open scrims can be used with base layers that are printed or have a visual pattern so that design features, color, etc. can be seen through the open areas of the scrim. Additionally, such open scrims can also be printed so that the scrim contains a pattern and/or color that complements the pattern or color of the base layer.
In another embodiment, the base, hot melt films, and calendered clear film would all be films introduced along with the desired fabric at the press nip. The fabric material can be anything available today. The heaviest gauge material that has been incorporated into the structure thus far is upholstery material. A high performance coating is applied later in the manufacturing process. One manufacturing process option for this embodiment is a lamination process that laminates the fabric or scrim layer using an auma. Other process options exist for incorporating/encapsulating these type scrims into flooring.
In another embodiment, a desired pattern is printed on a scrim structure. A filled calendered base layer is prepared, and a plastisol is applied by rotary screen. The scrim (e.g., woven or nonwoven glass mat) is introduced into the plastisol and the plastisol gelled. The desired pattern is then printed by rotogravure onto the surface of the scrim. Another layer of plastisol is applied, and the composite is oven-fused. A hot melt calendered clear layer is then applied. Finally, a high performance coating is applied using well-known soft roll or air knife coating processes.
In yet another embodiment, a desired pattern is printed under the scrim. A calendered base is again prepared. The desired pattern is printed on the calendered base by rotogravure. A plastisol is then applied by rotary screen. The scrim is pushed into the wet plastisol. The composite is then oven-fused. A hot melt calendered clear layer is then applied. The high performance coating is applied to complete the process.